guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Strength of Honor
looks at orders, conjures, weapon spells and preparations* needs a boost +.+ Skuld 17:25, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Can it stack with illusionary weaponary? :You're not actually dealing damage with your weapon (or hitting) when you use IW. --68.142.14.79 13:47, 14 May 2006 (CDT) Could this be useful for BM's? To use on the pet? Just a thought 66.26.40.8 07:29, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :Apply poison would do far more damage. Poiton deals 8 damager per second.. SoH adds around 8 ever attack. Not to mention you could poison several targets too. Silk Weaker 07:37, 14 August 2006 (CDT) Wow this skill is ridiculously worthless... I knew it was terrible.. but if you look it says 1...8 more damage not +1...8 damage so the extra damage is even subject to armor. (Not a fifty five 16:45, 29 August 2006 (CDT)) :Gramatical difference, same thing — Skuld 16:48, 29 August 2006 (CDT) Not quite :P Look at damage. 1...8 more damage and + 1...8 are different. Considering its subject to armor.. this spell is so bad as to be more like 1...6. May as well use freakin winnowing lol(Not a fifty five 05:03, 20 September 2006 (CDT)) :I would like to point out the significance to this enchantment. I ran a test in the Isle of the Nameless against a 100 armored target. Without SoH, my sword 15^50, perfect damage, 16 swordsmanship, I deal about 18-20 damage. 15 and 22 being the lowest and highest damage (coincidently the sword damage range). The damage, however, increased significantly when I used SoH. I was dealing 24 (lowest) to 38 (highest) damage. It's like targeting a character with 80 armor without SoH, but against a 100 armored target. So, technically this enchantment isn't all that useless and has some use to W/Mo's. Excuse me for posting this kind of late =P.--Whizkidos 20:24, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :: You hit a critical hit on the second I think. Ue wild blow for a perfect example, as it counts as a critical no matter what. (Not a fifty five 20:58, 24 September 2006 (CDT)) Actually, the damage is armor ignoring. Look here: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Damage#Effective_Damage Also, it can be used effectively. My friend showed me a build with two Assassins using Locust's Fury and Flurry while another character maintained Strength of Honor on them. Their attack interval is effectively decreased by roughly 66% (From Dagger Mastery, Locust's Fury and Flurry) so they'd effectively attack once every 0.4389 seconds resulting in about 18 DPS from Strength of Honor alone. The person maintaining Strength of Honor can perform other functions for the team while contributing damage indirectly. --Shadowleaf 18:22, 5 October 2006 (CDT) No shit it's armor ignoring, that's why it's better than Conjure Element. The reason why conjure element is better (still crap) is because everyone has high points on thier attribute, where as smiting is rarer. --Silk Weaker :And the fact that Conjure Element doesn't have an upkeep cost associated with it. mikkel 09:40, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::On the other hand, Strength of Honour doesn't require you to use a weapon with a specific damage type (which means a specific prefix for anything but a wand or staff), and you're not going to need to take the time to recast it unless it gets actively removed. On the bottom line, though, the strength of the rest of the attribute line is probably what really matters - there are other ways of increasing DPS without sinking points into Smiting, Communing (for Brutal Weapon) or an elemental line purely for the damage-booster, so you'd want to be carrying something else from the line in question that actually justifies spending the attribute points in the first place. Draxynnic 18:43, 1 March 2007 (CST) This is the kind of skill that could tip the balance for smiting monks. Offensive bonding is sorely needed, and if skills like these were made good enough to justify their existance, smiting monks could challenge mesmers and elementalists for the last generic character slot most groups have to fill up. Here's hoping that ANet will do something to fix the attribute lines that have fallen into disuse and disarray. mikkel 09:43, 1 January 2007 (CST) A note on the icon : if anyone's seen spaceballs, the icon reminds me of the schwartz fight. Lojiin 16:53, 12 January 2007 (CST) Lol i admit i have a dirty mind but i never thought of that (i think mark of protection looks like a dildo) >_< Justgetmein as soon as I saw this, I saw something dirty...and I agree with the people above me =p This skill sucks too bad.. Zulu Inuoe